The Shyness of Us
by RedStarKae
Summary: Kaeleigh, the new girl at school, catches the eye of Lysander, who quickly falls for her. The two become best friends, both refusing to admit their feelings for one another. But during the summer, both of their lives are turned inside out when Dake comes around and steals Kaeleigh out from under Lysander's nose.
1. Chapter 1

Kaeleigh

My name is Kaeleigh Lynn Vogel. I am almost 17 years old. I just moved to a new city and transferred to my new high school, Sweet Amoris. I live with both of my parents and my older brother, Dominic. I have naturally curly hair, but its closer to ringlets than curls. It's always in my face, so it's constantly up in either a pony-tail or messy bun. I have pale blue eyes and caramel brown hair. Dominic says my pale, olive skin makes my eyes stand out more. I'd call him a liar but if there's one person he's never lied to, it's me.

Today is my first day at Sweet Amoris. As Melody, the student body vice president, gives me a tour, a boy catches my eye. He has silver hair, with the tips of his bangs dyed black. He's wearing Victorian era clothing, and has a stoic face. His eyes are two different colours. I notice this when he turns and locks eyes with me. I smile slightly, and know my smiles crooked. It always is. His cheeks turn slightly pink and he whips his head back around to his red-haired friend.

Melody is talking, but I have no clue what she's saying. Victorian boy has caught all of my attention.

* * *

Lysander

I was in love. I knew it from the second I saw her. Her ringleted pony-tail, her eyes, and dare I mention, her smile? I turn my head back to Castiel and can feel my face burning. He waits for Melody to take the new girl into the gymnasium before talking.

"Got a little crush there, Lysander? Well at least you have good taste. Must run in the family." He chuckles as I blush even more. I feel more than I see Rosalya come over by us.

"Say something, Castiel?" She asks knowingly. She turns to me after Castiel shrugs off her question. "And wow, Lysander? Having a crush on someone? Never thought I'd see that day..." She laughs. Her and Castiel laugh as I blush even more.

"She was gorgeous..." I whisper to my feet.

I have never felt this way before. It's... odd... Especially since I haven't even spoken to her and I know I like her. Normally I'd never be this quick to judge but... I know I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaeleigh

I walk into AP Chemistry late, as I had gotten lost. My teacher takes one look at me and shows me to my seat and lab partner, Victorian boy. As I walk to the back of the class he blushes. I smile at him again and he blushes even more, but tries to hide it by turning away.

I hold my hand out and introduced myself.

Slowly, he shakes my hand. "Lysander..." He manages to mutter. "Pleased to meet you..." He finally looks back at me. He's still blushing a little, but he's smiling.

"I'm new here..." I regretted saying it as soon as the obvious came out of my mouth.

"I think I would have noticed you before if you hadn't been new." He laughs. Lysander's voice low and monotone, not too loud, and almost a pleasure to listen to.

I hear a quiet buzz and Lysander sneakily pulls his cell phone out of his pocket to read the text. His poker face is amazing, because no one in the world would've been able to tell he was texting.

I give Lysander a quizzical look when he turns back to me. "Castiel. He's a friend. Long red hair, can't miss him." He describes.

I nod and smile a little. When I look back up at the front, the teacher is looking at us begrudgingly. I laugh a little before pulling out my notebook and listening for notes.

Chancing a glance, I notice Lysander noticing me.

* * *

Lysander

Talking to her only makes me like her more. I have the fleeting thought of a dreaming future with Kaeleigh. I've never understood Leigh's obsession with Rosalya until now. I always thought "She's just a girl..." but now... He'd probably laugh at me like Castiel and Rosalya did. He probably already knew, knowing Rosalya.

Throughout class, I stole glances at Kaeleigh. She caught me twice and smiled. Although, I might have been staring... Not sure…

She takes meticulous notes, dotting every "i" and crossing every "t" with perfection, as though her life depends on it. She doesn't rush, but isn't slow. I'm not sure whether to call her handwriting printing or cursive. Some letters are cursive, some are printed, but every one of them is done so like the others of it's kind it could be mistaken for a font on a computer.

She bites her lip, and I curse myself for saying this, but she is perfection.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaeleigh

When the bell rings, I look at Lysander. He's putting his folder back into his bag but his eyes are in my direction, glancing under his eyelids. I bite my lip and he flings his backpack over his shoulder and stands. I have the strange urge to pet his face. It just looks so… smooth… touchable… I have to put my hands in my pockets to restrain myself.

After a moment of neither of us moving, I hear him faintly ask for my schedule. As I scramble for the sheet that tells me where my classes are, Lysander chuckles and stands up. He gently takes it from my hand and looks it over, a slight smile permeating his face.

"We have algebra 2, art, and French 3 together, besides this class." He states at last.

"Isn't algebra 2 next?" I ask.

He nods, smile replaced by stoicness. "And we're gonna be late if we don't hurry." He turns and starts walking. He walks at a comfortable pace, not too slow, but I don't have to struggle to keep up with him He doesn't talk, easy with the silence between us and the buzz of everyone else. He nods to his friend he was with earlier, Castiel, if I remember correctly, who in turn mouths something to Lysander that I couldn't understand. Lysander snaps his head to look straight ahead, blushing. I can't help but wonder what Castiel had said…

* * *

Lysander

I proceed to walk her to any class I can. She, unfortunately, has a different lunch than Castiel and me. When our last class of the day, French, comes around, I walk a little closer to her. Our shoulders brush a little. Kaeleigh doesn't seem to notice. When we get there, Ms. Duffet makes Kaeleigh introduce herself and give us background on her.

"Je m'appelle Kaeleigh." My name is Kaeleigh. "Je suis originaire de New York." I am originally from New York. "Me mére et je lui ai déplacés après que mes parents ont divorcé." My mom and I moved here after my parents got divorced. "Heureux de vous rencontrer." Pleased to meet you.

I thought her voice was heavenly before… And then she spoke French… I could listen to her talk all day long…

Unfortunately, Kaeleigh was sat on the other side of the room, making speaking to her practically impossible. I watched the clock, willing for it to move forward faster. I know this only makes the time go by slower, but I can't help it. If I'm not looking at her, I'm looking at the clock. Finally, after an excruciating wait, the bell rings. I can't help but smile as I walk up to her, too busy packing up her stuff to notice my approach.

She jumps a little when she turns around and laughs. "I didn't hear you come up, you scared me a bit."

I smile a little more and nod my head towards the door to indicate I wanted to get going. She merrily obliges and walks to the door, a hop in her walk.

As we're walking to the main doors to leave, she gives me her number. I take this as a good sign. Castiel walks up to us and him and Kaeleigh talk like they're good friends. She must've seen my confused look, because she turns to me and tells me that they have lit. comp. 11 together. Getting it, I join the conversation. Castiel oddly has good manners.

"So are you liking it here so far?" He asks, completely serious. I can't keep the surprise off of my face.

"Pretty much, but I didn't know anyone at lunch. This girl called Rosalya came up to me though and sat with me, so it wasn't too bad. She was pretty cool." Kaeleigh explains.

This also surprises me. "Rosalya's my brother's girlfriend." I tell her. "I apologize in advance for anything she might've said to offend you…" Kaeleigh's confused by this, judging the look on her face. "She can be… blunt, to put it bluntly… She's really nice, but she doesn't think before she speaks." She nods a bit, then waves to someone behind me.

"Speak of the devil!" Kaeleigh exclaims. I turn to see Rosalya looking at me, arms crossed, with a joking smile on her face.

"LysBaby, you insult me." She can't even keep a straight face and starts laughing. "It's okay, I'm joking." She says after getting over her bout of laughs. "I tried not to offend her. Wouldn't want to scare your first-"

Castiel, thankfully, put a hand on Rosalya's mouth and shushes her. For this, she chomps his hand, but doesn't finish her sentence.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Castiel says, shaking his bitten hand. "Didn't have to go that far, jeez, Rosa."

They go into their own little conversation and I turn to Kaeleigh, ever silent. "We're all about to go to my house, would you like to come with, have some fun?" I ask, sure that if she says no I might do something completely out of character and actually plead. But fortunately for me, she says yes.

I tell Rosalya and Castiel time to go and we all start leaving the school. But Kaeleigh turns a different direction than us. Confused, Castiel calls after her. "Where are you going?"

"To my car…?" She explains, as though Castiel should've known.

I tell them I'll show her the way and go with her.

** "****Go get her, LysBaby!" Rosalya whispers, giving me a wink.**


End file.
